The present invention generally relates to plastic bag holding devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to plastic storage bag holders for supporting the plastic storage bag in an opened position to facilitate the filling of the bag.
The use of plastic storage bags to store solid and liquid foods has increased through the years. Plastic storage bags offer an easy alternative to store food items without having to clean the container. Unfortunately, plastic storage bags are made of flexible material which makes it difficult for one person alone to maintain the plastic storage bag in a wide-open configuration during the filling of the bag.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easy to use device that allows a person to easily fill the plastic storage bag without an additional person to hold the bag open.